Transporting fluids through hoses involves the risk that the fluid being transported may escape. When transporting hazardous fluids, keeping fluids contained within the transporting hose is particularly important. Having an internal hose contained within another hose has been used in the past to ensure fluids do not escape if the inner hose ruptures.
Having a hose-in-hose construction presents inherent problems that make the use of such containment systems cumbersome. Typically, with such a hose-in-hose system, a first connection must be made between inner hoses. Then, a second connection must be made between outer hoses. Once the outer hoses are connected a user of such a system has no way to see whether the inner hose connection is fluid tight. It may be possible to tell if fluid is leaking, after fluid is passed through the hose, by measuring the flow at the inlet and outlet of the hose; but if a leak is detected at this point fluid can be spilled when the outer hoses are disconnected. There is need for a hose that provides a seal between the inner hoses that can be verified by simple inspection of the outside of the hose. Ideally, it should also be possible to make only one connection to connect both hoses.